


Stories from the Burial Mounds

by coffee_dove



Category: the untamed
Genre: Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Short Chapters, Slice of Life, cute stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_dove/pseuds/coffee_dove
Summary: Lan Zhan finds Wei Ying and the Wen escapees hiding in the Burial Mounds. He decides to join them, wanting to be close to his lover. Here are five stories from their time there! (not including the intro)
Relationships: wei wuxian/ lan zhan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, sorry that the chapters are so short! I'm not good at writing long stuff, although most of the Untamed fics are super long. Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys enjoy!

Lan Zhan had been traveling for a while, and decided to stop in a village. The Burial Mounds loomed in the distance, casting a dark shadow across the small but lively town.

He had come here on a night hunt. Or at least, that’s what he had told Lan Xichen and his uncle. Really, he was here to find Wei Wuxian.

The two had confessed their feelings only a while back, and even though the world had turned on the YiLing Patriarch, Lan Zhan still loved him. Desperate to find his lover, he had asked many people, a farmer finally directing him towards the Burial Mounds.

Knowing that Wei Ying was probably very hungry, Lan Zhan had bought an immense amount of food at the village, making sure to get all the things that Wei Ying liked. With a basket full of steamed pork buns, lotus roots, and potatoes, he made his way down the path, Lil’ Apple following obediently behind him.


	2. Planting Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying, Lan Zhan, and the others attempt to plant carrots while A Yuan makes a fuss over sour fruits.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, can you occupy A Yuan for a moment?” Wei Ying was digging in the soil, preparing to plant the white radish seeds that Wen Qing had bought. Even though the food that grew out of the burial mounds was inedible, the group of escapees could still sell them, collecting some money to buy food and supplies. 

“Mnn.” Lan Wanji replied, turning to A Yuan, who was tugging on Wei Ying’s robes. 

“A Yuan, go to Lan Gege.” Wei Wuxian said, nudging the burden that was clinging to his leg. A few of the Wen people laughed, before Wen Qing stepped out of the crowd. She was pristine, not a speck of dirt could be seen anywhere on her. That was rather odd, since they were planting seeds, and since she had been the first to start, plus the most vigorous. 

The moment she approached, Wen Yuan rushed towards her, shouting ‘Wen Jiejie!” (Older sister Wen)

“A Yuan, come here.” She said, picking up the dirty little child. Wen Yuan’s grandmother appeared too, looking harassed. A Yuan really was a handful, even for such a sweet old lady.   
Bounding over, the boy attached himself to Wen Qing’s leg, not letting go for anything. 

“I’m going to take a break.” She said, walking away with A Yuan still on her leg.

“Wait, I want a break too!” Wei Wuxian called out, a pouty look on his face. After Wen Qing left, he turned with a grin to Lan Zhan, sliding up behind his boyfriend.

“Work.” Lan Zhan said, without bothering to look up. His forehead ribbon was as straight was always, not even a drop of sweat on his fair face. Long hair hung down to his knees, his cultivator robes clean and swaying in the breeze. Along the hem of his robe, a thin layer of dirt could be seen, as it dragged behind him in the dirt.

“I don’t know how you stay so clean.” Wei Ying complained, his own black robes covered in unnoticeable dirt stains.

“You’re lucky to be wearing black.” One of the Wen clan commented, an older gentleman. Wei Wuxian had rescued an innocent group of the Wen clan, not wanting to stand by as people who had done nothing to suffer for be tortured. 

“Haha.” Laughter came to Wei Ying so easily; a small smile appeared on Lan Zhan’s face as he looked at the one he loved the most.

Everyone planted in silence for a while, digging, planting, covering and then watering. 

After only a little while, Wei Wuxian’s thoughts enveloped him. He hadn’t been this content and happy for a while, and had been extremely cautious before Lan Zhan had appeared. 

Just a few days ago, Wen Ning had rushed up to Wei Ying, claiming to have seen Young Master Lan approaching the Burial Mounds. The YiLing Partiach had rushed to greet his boyfriend, excited to finally be reunited with him. Along with Lan Zhan came a basket of goods, followed by a particular, stubborn donkey.

‘Lil’ Apple!’ Wei Wuxian had cried, after giving the stone-faced Lan Wanji a kiss. ‘You brought food!’ He had also exclaimed, grabbing a pork bun out of the large basket. Once he had introduced his boyfriend to the group, the two had handed out the food, which everyone had been grateful for. During the last few weeks, they had mainly lived off of some fruit trees a while away, which only held small, sour bunches. 

But before Wei Ying could continue his happy thoughts, something tiny hurled itself at him.

“A Yuan! Get back here!” His grandmother called, slowly hobbling over. An unfinished fruit was clutched in her hands, small bite marks where the fruit was sweetest. “So sorry, Young Master Wei.” She said.

“I’m hungry.” Wen Yuan said, a sad puppy look on his face.

“Then eat the fruit.” Wen Qing stated. Walking briskly over, she took the fruit from a grateful grandmother’s hand. She’d probably just gotten back from helping Wen Ning, he wasn’t in the right state of mind at the moment.

“No! No, it’s sour.” A Yuan grabbed harder onto Wei Wuxian’s leg. “Can money Gege go buy some more buns?” He asked, looking hopefully at Lan Zhan.

“What money Gege?” Wei Ying asked, a hurt look crossing his face.

“Money Gege has money, so he is money Gege.” A Yuan explained, still holding tightly onto Wei Ying’s thigh. Deciding that the seeds looked tasty, he grabbed them, stuffing the tiny dots into his mouth. Immediately after, he spit them out, a grossed out look on his small face. “Bitter!”

“Yes, you are right. Bitter they are. Sour is better than bitter, so come eat the fruit.” Wen Qing held the bitten fruit out, another one having been passed to her recently. A Yuan, now convinced, leaped out and grabbed the fruit, making happy noises as he chewed the clump. Now that they could get back to planting, everybody sighed in relief.

“What are we going to do with that child?” Wen Qing asked, turning to face Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan


	3. Picking Fruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running out of food, Wei Ying takes Wen Ning fruit picking, Lan Zhan deciding to accompany them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading and commenting! All your encouraging messages are so nice, you people really are kind! :3

Running out of food was something that happened rather often in the Burial Mounds. It was almost the season for picking fruits, so the fruits were still sour at the moment. They still had to eat, though. Wei Ying had suggested taking Wen Ning to pick fruits, hoping that it would help him, so naturally, Lan Zhan and Wen Qing wanted to come along. 

In the group of Wens, a few were low level cultivators, so they had a basic means of protection. Wei Wuxian had thought that they could leave for a little while without being ambushed, but Wen Qing was still concerned about her people, deciding to stay behind to protect them. 

She had sent them off mid-afternoon with several baskets and a warning, promising to disable their senses with needles if they returned without Wen Ning. 

****

A little while later, the group arrived in town, having to pass it by when going to the fruit tree grove. 

“Lan-er Gege can you buy me some candy? Look, that one’s shaped like a rabbit!” Wei Wuxian asked, dragging him to a nearby stall. Colourful displays of dried honey were on display, shaped into cute animals. 

“Choose two.” Lan Zhan said, fishing out his money bag. It was full of money; only for special occasions. He didn’t usually spend it on food.

“Why, are you going to eat one?” Surprised, Wei Wuxian picked up the rabbit and a dragon. The vendor smiled; he probably hadn’t made a sale in a while.

“No. We will bring one back for A Yuan.” He said, handing the happy vendor a silver piece.

Wei Ying, “Hmm, that’s a good idea.”

****

The fruit tree grove was only a quarter mile from the village. Fresh, green leaves were something that the group enjoyed seeing, since all the leaves in the Burial Mounds were black. Wei Wuxian swung his basket haphazardly, almost smacking Wen Ning in the face. 

“Lan Zhan, catch!” Wei Ying said, tossing a fruit at his boyfriend. Lan Zhan caught it, then looked towards Wei Ying. “Go on, try it.” Encouraged the messy haired boy.

After taking a bite of the unripe fruit, Lan Zhan’s face remained undisturbed. “Sour.” He said.

Wei Wuxian approached him, quickly walking closer. Before Lan Zhan could react, he kissed him, full on the mouth. Tongue quickly dashing into a foreighn area, it left traces of honey, retreating as quickly as it came.

“Better?” Wei Ying asked.

“Mnn.” Was Lan Zhan’s only response.


	4. Harvest and Sell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The white radishes are ready for harvest! Wei Ying, Lan Zhan, and A Yuan to town to sell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know what A Yuan's grandmother is called? Sorry, I forgot her name. :/

It had been a little over a month since they had planted the white radishes, and now, they were ready for harvest.

Even though the dirt they grew from was fertilized by corpses, the whole group was excited to have something else to eat. (Everyone had gotten tired of sour fruit)

“A Yuan, do you want to help pull radishes?” Wen Qin asked, trying to get the child off her leg.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, clambering forwards and straight into the dirt. Laughing, Wei Wuxian watched as Wen Yuan tried to pull out the tough radishes.

“A YUAN! Get out of the dirt! We just washed those clothes yesterday.” Wen Qin had a look of horror on her face. Hearing her so mad, A Yuan quickly got up, abandoning the radish and holding back tears. His grandmother rushed over immediately, trying to calm him down. Wei Wuxian went back to pulling up radishes. 

His plan was to harvest all the radishes, then take the better ones to sell at the market in town, and make some money to buy potatoes. After all, radishes tasted awful, even with Wen Qin’s amazing cooking skills.

It took about two hours to pull, clean, sort, and put away all of the radishes. A few were set aside for dinner that night, while two other piles lay in cloth bags. One of them, containing the oddly shaped and bruised radishes, would be stored for eating later. The other bag, a slightly smaller one, was filled with large, beautiful radishes, ready to be sold in the market. 

“Lan-er Gege, let’s go sell these!” Wei Ying called, lifting up the heavy bag of radishes. 

“Mnn.” Lan Zhan responded, already heading in his direction. These days, they were always together, never leaving the other’s side.

A Yuan’s grandmother rushed up behind them, tapping on Hanguang-Jun’s shoulder. “Second Young Master Lan, do you mind taking A Yuan?” She asked, holding up the small child. A Yuan smiled at them, a scraped knee showing that he had been busy fooling around that afternoon.

“Yes, we can take him.” Lan Wanji said, as the older woman put down the wriggling child. As if commanded by the Stygian Tiger Seal, he clung to Lan Zhan’s leg, wrapping his arms around the thigh. 

“Pfff.” Wei Ying laughed. The weight of the sack became unbalanced, and the YiLing Partrach fell over, landing on the ground with an oof. 

****

The trek to town was about three miles long, with Lan Zhan carrying A Yuan on his shoulders. After walking for a bit and resting once or twice, the small group made it to town, settling down on a busy street. 

“Radishes! Get your fresh radishes here!” Wei Ying called out, waving around a long, white carrot. His calls were drowned out by the other vendors, selling things from trinkets to vegetables, toys to meat buns.

A vendor with a stand full of child-like wonders attracted the attention of A Yuan, who was soon begging for a small butterfly toy. It was made out of paper, rather delicate looking, attached by glue to a long, thin skewer. 

“Do you like it?” Wei Wuxian asked, to which A Yuan responded with a nod. “We don’t have enough money right now, but if you're good and don’t wander out of sight, then we might be able to buy it for you. Okay?” Wei Ying began walking away, Wen Yuan putting the toy down dejectedly. 

Before Wei Wuxian could notice, though, Lan Wanji slipped the vendor some money, taking the toy and handing it back to A Yuan. He put his fingers to his mouth, a little ‘shhh’ coming out. Wei Ying noticed, smiled, and pretended to have not seen it. Lan Zhan really was soft-hearted; he just didn’t let it show.


	5. Dinner and Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is very indicative of what's happening in this chapter. Sorry it's so short!

Before coming back from the village, the small group had bought some food, using the money made from selling radishes. This evening, potatoes, steamed pork buns, and vegetables swimming in soup had been placed at the tables, all of them made by Wen Qin.

“Lan Zhan, try this!” Wei Wuxian said, mouth full of food. Without wasting even a moment, he stuffed a well-seasoned piece of potato into his boyfriend’s mouth, eager to see his reaction.

After chewing and swallowing the food that he was force fed, Lan Wanji said, “Good.”, his usual blank face doing nothing to highlight his handsomeness. Even though Wei Ying loved him, he had always wished that Lan Zhan would show a bit more emotion.

The only time that Lan Zhan ever had a satisfying reaction was when Wei Ying kissed him out of nowhere. That, and whenever they had sex…. Which was pretty often. 

“How do you like the food?” Wen Qing asked. She had just come back from bringing Wen Ning food; he wasn’t suited to eat with them yet. 

“It’s good! Just look at A Yuan.” Wei Wuxian replied. The cavern around them was full of happy conversation, but the most excited person in the room was A Yuan, who sat next to his granny. The reason behind that was he hadn’t had such good food for such a long time, he didn’t remember what tasty things tasted like. 

Since everyone else was older, they had all had better food at some point. Watching A Yuan enjoy his vegetable soup was so calming; it gave all the people hope with how innocent and naive the small child was. 

After Wen Qing left their table, Wei Wuxian leaned over to Lan Wanji, whispering something in his ear. 

“Hanguang-Jun, let’s go outside!” He grinned, grabbing a steamed pork bun. In his other hand he held Lan Zhan, pulling him up and out of his seat. Many others saw them leaving, and decided to let the couple have their own private time. Afterall, they were thankful to Wei Ying for rescuing them and Lan Zhan for all the help he did. 

“Lan Zhan, did you enjoy dinner?” Wei Wuxian asked, pulling his boyfriend close. 

Lan Wanji, “Mnn.”

“I wish you would show more emotion…” Wei Ying pouted, tugging at Lan Zhan’s forehead ribbon.

“No.” Lan Wanji responded, letting his lover take his sacred ribbon off. Wei Wuxian then proceeded to play with to. 

“Are you scared of anything?” Wei Wuxian asked, after getting tired of twirling the ribbon around and around his hands.

Lan Wanji, “Losing you.”

“That’s sweet. Anything else?”

“No.”

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, you really are a boring person. Was I your first kiss?”

“Yes.”

“Such a shame, you weren't mine. I was actually saving my first kiss, but, Lan Zhan, do you remember that hunting competition when I blindfolded my eyes? Some girl took advantage of me and stole my first kiss.”

“...” Lan Zhan was surprised that Wei Ying even remembered. After all, he had a terrible memory. “That was me.”

“...” It was Wei Wuxian’s turn to be speechless. “Really? Is that why you punched that tree down?”

“... yes.”

“Hanguang-Jun, Lan Zhan, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“...” The reason was pretty obvious, but Wei Ying really just wanted Lan Zhan to say it. 

“Time for bed.” Lan Zhan said, crawling up and heading towards the cave. Just after getting to the bed, he collapsed, adjusting himself to the GusuLan Sect’s formal sleeping position. Wei Wuxian sighed, climbing into the bed with him.


	6. Just a Bit of Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending short stories with some smut is always the best! Title is very self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! (sorry that it's short)

Wei Wuxian woke up in the middle of the night, craving a little bit of action. Shaking Lan Zhan awake was something that he did often, so he thought that this time would be no different. 

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, wake up.” He said, nudging the sleeping form besides him. Lan Wanji was a light sleeper, so it wasn’t that hard to get his lover awake.

“Mnn.” Came a complaint from Lan Zhan. It was almost 1:00 in the morning, all he wanted to do at the moment was sleep.

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying whispered. “Get upppp, I wanna fuck.” As if hearing the magic words, Lan Wanji immediately sat up, looking Wei Wuxian in the eyes. A cold fury radiated from within him.

All of a sudden, he pressed Wei Ying down. Since the both of them slept naked when together, (one could only be so prepared), there was no need to strip.

“Ahh, Lan Zhan, you’re pressing down too hard.” Wei Ying complained. Responding to this, Hanguang-Jun pressed harder, leaning forwards to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss was passionate and hard, saliva dripping from their mouths and their tongues intertwined. Wei Ying gasped for air as a foreign object intruded inside his mouth. Quickly pulling his tongue out, Lan Zhan pulled his signature move, biting Wei Wuxian’s lower lip as he retreated. Just as Wei Wuxian thought this was as far as it was going to go, Lan Zhan struck, sucking hard on the other’s cock. He could feel the veins pulsating in the thick shaft that had just been entered into his mouth. 

A wave of pleasure immediately ran up Wei Ying’s back, sending tingles to his fingers and toes. He moaned, pre-cume secreting out of his dick. 

Turning his lover around, Lan Zhan stuck his own cock into the YiLing Patriarch's back, thrusting his hips in and out. Every single time, he found the soft back wall, hitting the perfect spot, sending both chills of pure euphoria to both him and the other man.

Wei Wuxian felt Lan Zhan’s thick, cold cock ramming itself back and forth inside his body, squelching noises echoing through the cavern. Since Lan Zhan had arrived, the cave had been cleaned, not at all the cluttered workspace that it used to be. 

“Lan-er Ge, harder…” Wei Ying groaned, spitting the words out through heavy panting. A white substance sprayed itself outwards, covering the blankets as well as the stone. Flipping back around, Wei Wuxian grabbed the other’s dick, drinking the thick, white liquid. 

Suddenly, after another round of kisses and bites, a knocking sound appeared, a dark figure standing majestically in the entrance. The moonlight hid her face, until she stepped inside, revealing Wen Qing.

She held four silver needles in her hands. 

“You two are so loud, everyone is trying to sleep! You’ve even woken up A Yuan, and now he’s crying!” She hissed, sending a wave of fear coursing through Wei Ying. 

“Alright! Alright, we’ll stop! Sorry, go away now!” Wei Wuxian yelped, clinging onto Lan Zhan.

****

The next day, Lan Zhan stayed sore in the cave, while Wei Wuxian didn’t have the heart to look at anyone. Everybody noticed the red marks on his neck, though.


End file.
